<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flower Petals by Readerinsertfanfiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438075">Flower Petals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction'>Readerinsertfanfiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22438075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerinsertfanfiction/pseuds/Readerinsertfanfiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If Will had to describe love he would say it was like a seed planted in the heart. From there it would either overtake the heart and turn unwanted like weed, or bloom into a flower unmatched in its beauty. However, both were equally dangerous and Will would soon find that even pretty flowers can be considered a weed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>reader/will</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flower Petals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His breath had hitched when they first met. The way the wind blew through her hair and reflected the light of the sun. She had seemed so unreal there on the white beach, accompanied by her friends and spending the last few hours of the day in bliss and freedom. Will would soon learn that [Name] was always busy, running around doing errands and taking care of her farm. The female never left alone anyone who was in need of help, be it small or big no matter how busy she was herself.</p><p>And there she stood. Enjoying the salty air of the sea blowing in her face, laughing at the waves creeping up and licking her feet. Her trousers were rolled up and her clothes were dirty from the hard labour she committed herself to, but she seemed fairer and brighter than anything in the world at that very moment.</p><p>His heart jumped when she offered him a small pink flower at their second meeting. Innocent like a child she had brought him the wild flowers that could be seen all around, growing near the road and spawning everywhere. He hadn’t given them much attention, too taken in with the island itself. However, when [Name] came holding the flower with a little bashful smile Will’s grew wider. It was [Name] who had taught Will to appreciate the beauty in the smaller things of the world. A lesson he appreciated. Too long had he surrounded himself with the rich and the powerful where everything had to shine and cost; a dreary world he was glad to leave. [Name] offered a simpler world one that Will found much brighter.</p><p>He could feel something grow as he bumped into the female. Apologising profusely [Name] had laughed Will off, claiming that she wasn’t so fragile before pulling yet another flower. This time it was white, but equally as charming and surprisingly sturdy.</p><p>From there Will found himself looking out for the farmer and her flowers. Pink, white, blue, red, and even a rare firefly flower that seemed to generate its own light. [Name] brought them all for Will and his heart only swelled more. When he introduced her to Arthur he could swear something in his heart had hatched, a budding flower. He was in love.</p><p>He imagined that the flower in his heart was like the rare and precious firefly flower. Rare, beautiful and self-illuminating. He could almost imagine the flower growing in his heart blooming until his heart was so filled with the thought and love for [Name] that he couldn’t breath. That he would cough up flower petals if he dared to open his mouth. That the flower would escape through his mouth. He was content with that feeling, finding glee in the fact that such a beautiful flower had found itself a home within his heart for [Name] deserved nothing less. No flower could compare to her, no place deserved better; the firefly flower growing in his heart.</p><p>When the church bells rang Will’s heart swelled once more, this time for other reasons. Keeping his eyes trained on the door the male’s breath hitched once more when [Name] walked through. Dressed in white, representing her innocence, the same innocence she had when she gave Will the first pinkcat flower. A blush was present on her face, just like the time when he had asked her out to the diner, and happiness radiating from her being, brighter than the day when he first laid eyes on her. And so Will could find more memories to compare to [Name]’s beauty, precious memories to which no value could be attached.</p><p>Remembering to breathe Will quickly pulled out a napkin coughing into the fabric three times. Were it the nerves that made his throat so dry? Or was it that the air was dry from the radiators? Feeling something stuck on his tongue the male wiped his mouth, eyes widening at the sight of what had come out of his mouth.</p><p>Soft and fluffy, wet from the travel it had made from inside of him laid the druff of a dandelion. A sense of familiarity settled between him and the flower. The flower, out of season and separated from its crown was sadly similar to Will.</p><p>A bitter smile crossed his face, mixed with pain and longing, combined with a complicated concoction of happiness and fear. He had known that his love had been unrequited, with [Name] walking down the aisle with another man. Sealing her vows with a kiss. He had known that his feelings were fruitless. He had been glad for her, happy even; happy that she had found her happiness, found her place, her heart.</p><p>However, his love hadn’t been the bright and rare firefly flower he had hoped for. And while he appreciated the dandelion just like any other flower he also knew that it was like a weed in his heart. Unwanted and unreceived, tickling the insides of his throat as it forced itself out; slowly suffocating him of a love that was not meant to be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr: https://readerinsertfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/183702365122/flower-petals<br/>Request: https://forms.gle/nsDmyHgs3P4KhZ1H8</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>